


Los cuarenta ladrones

by Nini1974



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other, Solo un disparo al aire.
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nini1974/pseuds/Nini1974
Summary: Gema solo quiere golpear algo





	Los cuarenta ladrones

\- ¿Y qué quieres que le diga?

\- Quizás un hola, soy Gema.

\- Hija del hombre que intentó matar a tu padre, aunque seamos honestos, todos han querido matar a tu padre. De paso ¿quieres salir conmigo? – sus cejas arqueadas y el tono burlón contrastaba con el frenético movimiento de sus manos – Es una estupenda forma de iniciar un romance. 

\- Jodete, eres imposible – bramo cansada Al-Budur , hija de uno de los cuarenta ladrones, al igual que Gema.

Gema suspiro hastiada, no comprendía en realidad porque si ella no le prestaba tanta atención a su enamoramiento fugaz, Al-Budur si lo hacía, casi de forma obsesiva. Tomo de la bandeja de Al-Budur un pan de aspecto suculento.

\- ¡Hey! Eso es mío – exclamo la agredida intentando en vano recuperar su pan

\- Ya no – y para hacer hincapié en la afirmación dio una gran mordida al suculento pan – Rico. ¿De qué es?

\- Ojos de sapo, mierda de rata y sangre de remera.

\- Bájale – arrullo Gema, dio una mordida, dando por termina la existencia del sabroso mangar – Estaba bueno. 

Se rasco la oreja, mirando por entre sus ojos entrecerrados la figura brumosa de Ali, hijo de Aladdin, a la distancia. Era sin dudas un chico sexy, con esa piel moreno y su apariencia fresca, como un soplo de brisa en el desierto.

\- Harina de almendras, relleno de miel – dijo a media voz  
\- ¿Ah?

\- Harina de almendras, relleno de miel, son los ingredientes, o me equivoco.

\- Te repito que son ojos de sapo, mierda de rata y sangre de ramera. Pero como tú eres todas esas tres cosas, en especial una ramera, de seguro no sentirás el sabor tan horrible. 

\- Eres detestable

\- Pero me amas – afirmo la otra con voz prepotente – Abrazo  
.  
\- Si me das otro panecillo

\- Entonces jodete – dijo, pero al momento saco de su bolso otros dos panecillos.

Iba de camino a su habitación cuando sucedió, andaba cansada, mal humorada y con un insulto feroz en la punta de la lengua, esperando a la menor provocación para salir, y lo hizo, más temprano que tarde. Había gente revisando su habitación, hurgando entre sus cajones y repisas.

\- ¡Qué mierda¡ – escupió.

\- Señorita, su lenguaje – murmuro el hada madrina insultada especialmente. 

\- ¡Un coño de lenguaje! ¿qué hacen aquí?

\- La señorita Sally de DunBroch perdió su brazalete, y cree firmemente que usted lo ha tomado.

\- Que. Ni siquiera se quien putas es la señorita como mierda de DunCro…DunBro… como sea– exclamo enojadísima - ¡Hey! No toques eso, cabron que no.

Y alguien encontró su consolador, brillante entre sus pantis, de un fascinante color azul eléctrico.

\- Perra – le dijo al hada madrina, que molesta estuvo a punto de devolverle el insulto.

\- Dos meses de detención

\- Jodete

\- Tres meses

\- Maldita puta.

\- Seis meses.

Gema decidió no hablar más, acurruco sus manos debajo de sus axilas y espero, como ya sabía no encontraron el brazalete de las estúpida señorita DonBroch, pero Gema si encontró contra quien desquitarse. 

Más tarde esa noche se escabullo de su habitación, y con Al-Budur a sus espaldas llego a la habitación de la princesa Sally de DunBroch , hija mayor de Mérida, la heredera del clan DunBrch, próximo saco de golpes de Gema. Toco la puerta con suavidad, abrió de inmediato una chica pelirroja.

\- Eres tu Sally – pregunto, no la estaba viendo a los ojos, si no que con engañosa calma se acomoda los anillos.

\- Si.

\- ¿Sabes quién soy? – pregunto levantando la vista, y noto dos cosas 1) Sally de DunBroch era preciosa como una estampa de la virgen María 2) Sally sabía claramente quién era Gema, porque el tic en su ceja derecha la delataba – Claro que lo sabes. 

La otra intento cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero Gema fue más rápida, después de todo a esto es a lo que se dedicaba en la isla, amonestar gente. La empujo violentamente al cuarto, donde su otra compañera, aterra por los hechos que se vivían, se mantenía encogida sobre la cama, sin claras intenciones de querer intervenir en pro de la agredida.

\- Tres cosas Sally; primero, si vuelves a decir mi nombre te parto la cara; segundo si vuelves a culparme de otra cosa te rompo los dientes – dijo acercándose a la chica – Y tercero – paro un segundo, ojos entrecerrados, labios fruncidos – Rayos, eren solo dos cosas, pero había algo más que tenía que hacer… ah, ya me acorde – y zas, su puño impacto con gran velocidad en el bellísimo rostro de Sally de DunBroch.

Sally cayó al suelo en un remolino de sangre y aullidos aterradores, tomando entre sus manos su fina nariz, posiblemente rota, muy hemorrágica. Gema se sobo el puño derecho, había dolido un poco, pero rayos amigo, sí que había valió la pena. La otra lloraba en el piso, gimiendo quejumbrosamente en un mar de desdicha.

\- Entiende primor, ya habías roto las dos reglas, y este es el precio – miro a la otra chica, la de la cama – y tu más vale que no digas ni un coño. Porque si no, te saco los ojos. 

Al-Budur las miraba desde la puerta con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro, ni odio, ni desapruebo, quizás era solo vago aburrimiento

\- ¿Listo? – pregunto echando una mirada entorno al pasillo. 

\- Aja.

Salieron relajadas, la mano de Gema manchada de sangre, un coro de llantos detrás.


End file.
